


Elysejská pole od LdyBastet

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chan, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Snape najde další důvod Karkarova nesnášet a rozhodne se udělit mu lekci.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Elysejská pole od LdyBastet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [LdyBastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet). Log in to view. 



Vznášel se… Bylo mu příjemně… 

Tělo ho už nebolelo, krk, kam ho kousla Nagini, už nebolel. Stará trnutí a zbytky bodavé bolesti nastřádané za léta setkávání s kletbou Cruciatus byly zvlášť citelné svou nepřítomností. Jeho tělo mu připadalo… adekvátní. Ale cítil, že tu je něco víc, a opatrně se dobíral k jádru téhle podivné skutečnosti. Cítil se dobře. Cítil se vyrovnaně. Cítil se… šťastně? Bylo to směšné pomyšlení, a přece, tíha jeho srdce byla pryč. Žal a pocit viny mu byly krutě vyrvány a zející díru, jež byla jedinou památkou na to, že tam vůbec byly, naplnil klid. 

Něco bylo zjevně špatně. 

Snape otevřel oči. 

Obloha byla modrá. Na tom nic špatného nebylo, až na to, že by se právě měl dívat na potemnělý dřevěný strop. Na kůži rukou cítil jisté lechtání, velice podobné stéblům trávy. Zvláštně to odpovídalo modrému nebi nad hlavou. Taky měl nepříjemný pocit, že ho někdo pozoruje. 

Otočil hlavu. 

„Už bylo na čase,“ prohlásil kdosi. „Docela ti trvalo se probudit. A taky se sem dostat.“ Snape ten hlas poznával, ale už to bylo pár let, co ho slyšel naposled. 

Otočil hlavu na druhou stranu. 

A teď věděl, proč. Majitel toho hlasu by měl být mrtvý. „Karkarove?“ Carrowovi líčili víc než jednou a s nesmírným potěšením, jak ho vypátrali a následně zabili. Ale vysvětlovalo to, proč se cítí tak hrozně. Je mrtvý. 

„Rád slyším, že jsi nezapomněl na staré přátele, přestože jsi se schovával za pohaslou slávou sešlého ředitele.“ Karkarov se ušklíbl. 

„Dovol, abych ti připomněl, že ty jsi taky _kdysi_ býval ředitelem.“ Snape se pomalu posadil. „Tak jako já.“ 

„Opravdu? Stanul jsi v čele Bradavic? Nedávno jsem tu zahlédl Albuse, takže vím, že zemřel…, ale nemyslel jsem, že po něm budeš na řadě ty.“ 

Snape sledoval, jak se Karkarovova elegantně zastřižená bradka při řeči pohupuje. Vždycky mu připadala směšná. „I kdybych byl, myslím, že fakt, že jsem ho zabil, by ze mě v očích většiny lidí učinil nevhodného kandidáta.“ Překvapení v Karkarovově tváři ho zalilo spokojeností; o téhle drobnosti zjevně neměl tušení. „Kde to jsme?“ 

„Po smrti?“ 

Snape sáhl do té maličké zásobárny trpělivosti, která sídlila kdesi hluboko uvnitř, zda tam nějakou najde. Našel jí nezměrnou zásobu. „Předpokládal bych, že peklo bude bezútěšnější, a byl jsem poměrně přesvědčen, že bude plné dětí. Prvňáků v první školní den, co mají poprvé hodinu lektvarů.“ 

Karkarovův úsměv byl mírně vítězoslavný. „Tak to jsme tedy v nebi.“ 

„Nebuď absurdní. Lidi jako my nekončí v nějakém rajském posmrtném životě.“ 

„Nechápu, proč by ne. Některé způsoby starých Řeků se mi vždycky zamlouvaly. Kouzelné příběhy pro zahřátí na dlouhé chladné zimní večery v Kruvalu, jestli víš, co myslím.“ 

„Ach ano. Příběhy o věčném jaru, zlatých jablkách a divokých pitkách, jejichž účastníci trhají nic netušící kolemjdoucí na kousky, mi pokaždé zahřejí nohy a zaplaší chlad, který se mi usazuje v kostech. Lepší než druhá peřina.“ 

„To nejsou ty příběhy, které jsem –“ 

Snapeovy oči se upřely hluboko do Karkarovových a umlčely ho. „ _Vím_ , jaké příběhy myslíš,“ zasyčel. „Zvrhlíku.“ 

„No, jestli jsem zvrhlík, tak jsem na to náležitě hrdý. Holdovat tomu dobrému v životě není nic špatného.“ Karkarov narovnal záda a přehlíživě se na Snapea zadíval. Snapeovi připomenul Luciuse. Ten taky dovedl být nesnesitelný snob. 

„Tak to už tedy mladíčkům nebudeš moci holdovat, jelikož tohle je smrt,“ řekl Snape hladce a zvedl se na nohy. 

Karkarov se urazil. „Netvrď mi, že jsi svoje postavení učitele a potom ředitele nevyužil, abys ty nejpřitažlivější nebo nejnadanější hochy nepřehnul přes stůl, neodhalil jejich sladké, pevné tělo –“ 

Snape se na něj zlobně podíval. „Jistěže ne! _Já_ dávám přednost dospělým mužům!“ 

„Já věděl, že jsi před námi přede všemi něco skrýval,“ řekl Karkarov samolibě. „Taky je chceš mít s rudými vlasy, tak jako holky?“ 

Ve Snapeovi se něco zlomilo, že má Karkarov tu drzost naznačovat… připomínat mu ji! „Ticho!“ zavrčel a popadl ho za límec. „Myslíš si, kdoví co nevíš, myslíš si, jak máš navrch, šťouráš se ve věcech, do kterých ti nic není. Však se podíváme, jaká tajemství skrýváš ty!“ Karkarovovy oči se trochu rozšířily, když se do nich Snape zadíval, hlouběji než bylo oběma příjemné… a pak se Snapeovi v hlavě objevily obrazy. Obrazy Karkarova s rukou v kalhotách nějakého chlapce, který seděl na jeho stole, tmavovlasý, vytáhlý, ošklivý. Pak se obraz změnil a objevil se tentýž kluk na kolenou před svým ředitelem, jak poslušně otevírá ústa, aby ho vykouřil. Snape se díval, jak Karkarov píchá Krumova ústa a nevšímá si chlapcova dávení, když přirazí příliš hluboko. 

Na víc se dívat nesnesl. S odporem Karkarova odstrčil, čímž se kouzlo zlomilo, a zabodl se do něj pohledem. „Jsi ubožák! Zneužívat děti…“ 

„Dospívající chlapce, Severusi. Taky mají svoje potřeby, a Viktorovi se to líbilo.“ Karkarov se věnoval uhlazování záhybů, které Snape na jeho hábitu nechal, a neviděl Snapea vytáhnout hůlku. Ovšem neušlo mu, když se mu její špička přitiskla ke krku. 

„Na kolena,“ přikázal Snape a zabodl hůlku trochu hlouběji, když Karkarov zaváhal. „Klekni!“ 

„Tak líbilo, říkáš?“ Pokračoval Snape, když si Karkarov klekal do trávy. „A tím jsi si jistý? Uvidíme, co si budeš myslet, když se karta otočí…“ Volnou rukou si rozhalil hábit a vytáhl svůj penis. Bylo na čase, aby jeden bývalý ředitel uštědřil druhému malou lekci, pomyslel si, když měkkou špičku přistrčil Karkarovovi ke rtům. „Otevřít,“ zapředl, „pěkně doširoka,“ stejnými slovy, která použil Karkarov v té vzpomínce. Viděl protest v Karkarovových očích, viděl, jak hledá slova a pak jim nedává průchod, když ho Snape znovu šťouchl hůlkou do krku. „Vzruš mě a pak mě vykouříš.“ 

Karkarovova ústa byla na jeho citlivé kůži mokrá a teplá. Uvědomil si, že to je až příliš, příliš dlouho, co měl pořádný orální sex. Sice by dal přednost někomu, koho měl _rád_ , ale nebylo to tak špatné. Jazyk, který se pomaloučku prolízal pod jeho předkožku, udělal své, tělem mu posílal tenké úponky slasti a penis se mu zvětšoval a tvrdnul. Karkarov začal jemně sát, opatrně posunoval hlavou dopředu a dozadu a Snape pohnul boky, aby zajel hlouběji do těch lahodných, byť trochu váhavých, úst. Přirážel hlouběji a hlouběji a Karkarov se rozkašlal, když mu Snapeův penis narazil vzadu na patro. 

„Copak? Je to nepohodlné?“ zeptal se Snape a popadl ho za vlasy, aby ho přidržel tam, kde byl, a nedovolil mu odtáhnout se. „Stačí se trochu víc snažit a určitě se ti to bude líbit.“ Snape viděl, že sarkasmu ťal do živého, a zasmál se. Merlinův vouse! Na tohle by si dokázal zvyknout. Pocit ovládání a moci byl po tolika letech bez větší vlády nad vlastním životem neskutečně lákavý. 

Zatímco ho Snape šukal do úst, Karkarov dál vydával tiché zvuky nepohodlí a protestu. Snape se nenamáhal s opatrností; ne, dělal to, co věděl, že Karkarov dělal celé roky bezpočtu kluků: bral si od něj svou rozkoš; požadoval ji, bez milosti, bezohledně. Cokoliv jiného by se míjelo účinkem, pomyslel si Snape, chtěl přece Karkarovovi dát lekci… 

„Ano,“ zasyčel, když cítil, jak se blíží k vrcholu, a chytil ho za vlasy pevněji. „Polykej. Polykej až do konce…“ S hlasitým zasténáním vyprázdnil svoje varlata Karkarovovi do úst a nevšímal si, že se Karkarov pokouší odtáhnout, že se zalyká. Bylo to skvělé, tak skvělé. 

„Ach.“ Se spokojeným povzdechem Karkarova pustil a ten padl do trávy, hřbetem ruky si otíral ústa a mračil se na něj. „Ani nakonec nejsi tak špatný. Takže, líbilo?“ 

Karkarov si odplivl a řekl svým jazykem něco, co zjevně nemělo být ani milé ani přátelské. 

„Chovej se slušně, nebo ti pusu vypláchnu mýdlem a zopakuju si to!“ Snape se zlomyslně usmál. „Když přijde na to být hnusný učitel, boduju já. Mám mnohem víc zkušeností než ty, _Igore_ , chlapče.“ Zastrčil se zpátky do hábitu a rozhlédl se. Snad tu někde najde něco k jídlu a slušnou postel? A pokud možno hezčí společnost do postele. 

Usmál se. Možná že být po smrti nakonec není tak špatné. Na takovéhle příjemné rozpoložení by si dokázal zvyknout. 

  


\- konec - 


End file.
